Second Chance
by AmutoSakuran1621
Summary: Mai is left with a broken heart and decides to change. She lives with Univ. friend and changes her looks. Naru returns to open SPR but a ghost wants Mai dead because the ghost loves Mai. But who is this ghost? Can Naru save her and recieve her love again?
1. Prologue: The Heartbreak

Hey Ghost Hunt fans and Naru/Mai fans! I've had already started writing a Naru and Mai story and I came up with another story last night! :) Please read and review! If I get good reviews then I will continue it! So please tell what you think! _The underline and italic is someone thinking._

Prologue:

"Naru, wait!" I said as I ran up to him. _Good, he's alone. Lin and Madoka must be on the plane already._ I finally reached him. I was almost out of breath.

""What is it?" he said with the same voice and icy blue eyes staring at me. I flinched a little.

"Please don't go back."

"I have to. I need to return my brother's body and be with my parents." He said as he started to walk away. Some instinct came over me and grasped his arm. He looked back at me, and for a second I thought I saw him looked surprised in his eyes.

"Please don't go…I…love…I love…" I started to say cursing in my head for stuttering. I felt Naru roughly tug his arm out of my grasp. He looked straight at me with the icy blues eyes that I loved.

"You love my dead twin brother. Not me. I wasn't the one you saw in your dreams Mai. I wasn't the one who smiled at you in your dreams. You don't love me, but Gene." And with that he walked away. I grasped my chest over my now broken heart. _How could you say that? How can you say that I love your brother? I guess I am just an idiot. I came here running, thinking that if I finally told him my feelings for him he would say something. Not that I loved his brother!_Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I watched him get on the plane. He didn't even look back to see me as he entered the plane.

"Mai!" I turned around and saw Monk and Ayako running towards me. Monk must have seen the tears on my cheeks because he looked very angry and looked like he was going to punch someone. Thankfully Ayako was there to hold him back.

"Don't Monk, that'll only make it worst. Let's just take her home." Monk looked at Ayako. Her eyes pleading at him. He finally sighed.

"Okay, Mai?" I looked at him and gave him my best smile. We all knew that it was forced but nobody said anything.

"Sure, let's go. I'm starving." I said. Ayako clasped a hand over her mouth. She looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. Monk stepped in front of her and looked at her face. Ayako couldn't keep it in anymore. She started laughing so hard that people were looking at her all funny. Even I couldn't help but laugh at her. Monk just sighed and started walking away, pretending he didn't know us. Ayako glared at him and hit him with his purse. Monk kneeled down as he grabbed his head.

"What was that for you old hag?" you could literally see the angry mark on Ayako's head grow bigger.

"What did you say?" I ran up to them laughing wrapping my arm around each of their arms. They both looked down at me.

"You guys act like a married couple." Ayako blushed a deep red and looked away and Monk looked the same way.

"Come on let's go, didn't you say you were hungry?" Monk said as he walked to the car. Ayako walked after him still having a blush on her face. I smiled and walked behind them. I heard a plane fly over them. I looked up and sighed sadly. I heard a car honk and looked to see Monk smiling at me; Ayako still had a little blush. _Well my life isn't over just because of him leaving. I have friends who care for me and I can start a new one with them._ I ran to them and slid into the car. _I'll start a fresh new start in life._

I know it's not much but what did you guys think of it? Any good? I will write the second chapter soon in case you need a bit more to cling on to. But please read and review! Thanks a bunches! :D


	2. Surprise?

**Hey you guys! Like I promised this story is dedicated to BloodyXan-Xan for being the first reviewer and for CodeHalo who also reviewed. Here is the 1****st**** chapter! Now comes the beginning of the new Mai and her new life!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm sounding off. I groaned as I looked at the time. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and today I had to open the café that I half owned. I paid for half of the café while my very good friend from my college and my roommate Mizaki Kino. _I really wish I didn't have to get up early today. I don't really feel too good._ I thought as I walked into my private bathroom. I turned on the light of my bathroom. _Oh my gosh look at my hair! It's a big mess!_ I looked at the monster bed head of my long white hair and purple streaks.

Flashback:

It was over three years ago when I started University, this being my second year in the University, I walked into my mythology class. The classroom was huge but the students took like half of the classroom's seats. I spotted an open seat somewhere in the middle. I walked quickly to the seat. I sat down and but my purse on the empty seat that was right next to mine. While I was looking at my schedule someone walked up to me.

I looked up to see a man who was like maybe a year older than me leaning against the empty chair next to mine. "Hey," he said. I looked behind me but nobody was behind me. "Hi," I replied back when I realized that he was talking to me.

"I'm Matsumoto Koga, but you can call me Koga." He said with a big grin on his face as he held on his hand to me.

"Uh sure," I said as I shook his hand and looked at him questionably.

"You know, we should hang out sometime and..." *thunk* "Ow! What the hell!" he said as he turned around. I also wanted to look at the person who had just rescued me. There standing behind him was a girl who looked like about the same age as me and probably had the same height as me. She had a black leather pants and a red tank top on with a black jacket over it. Her hair was white as pure snow with a hint of red under her bangs. She looked very "badass". My hair was the same old plain brown hair.

"How many times do I have to save every girl you try to swoon over?" she asked as she glared at him. She walked up straight to me. I gulped. She pointed to the chair next to me. "Is that seat taken?" she said with a smile.

"Oh, no it's not." I said as I quickly removed my bag out of the way. She sat down next to me and held out her hand.

"My name is Mizaki Kino, you can call me Kino." I shook it and smiled.

"I'm Taniyama Mai." Koga sat down on the other side of me.

"So you tell her your name and not me? I'm hurt!" he said as he placed a hand over his heart pretending that his heart 'hurt'.

"Get over it Koga, not all the girls are going to fall for you." Kino sneered. Koga pouted. I laughed at his face.

"Anyways what other classes are you taking?" Koga asked as he snatched my schedule out from my hands before I could protest he ran to Kino's side. They both compared their schedules with mine. When they finished they both looked at me with a huge grin creeping on their faces.

"What?"

"We have the same classes together! This is so cool!" Koga and Kino said simultaneously. The school's bell rang and the teacher entered the room. I quickly leaned towards Kino.

"By the way I love your hair. It's so cool. I wish I was could do something like that." Kino smiled.

"I'll help you."

End Flashback~

* * *

And from that day forward we three became best friends.

"Mai are you ready yet?" I heard Kino ask from outside of my bedroom door.

"Yeah I am! I'm just finishing up. I'll be right out!" I said as I finished up my makeup and hair. I opened the door and I was greeted by a hug from Kino who was also jumping around while holding on to me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAI!"

"Huh?" I asked her with a confused look on my face.

"Don't tell me you forgot that today is your birthday?" Kino asked shocked. I looked beside her on the wall that held the calendar of kittens. And in red with a huge circle around July 3rd.

"Oh wow it is my birthday! I completely forgot about it! I laughed as I put a hand behind my head.

"Well as much as I hate to say this birthday girl, but we gotta go and open up the café today."

"Haha it's okay with me, but let's go now before we're late." I said as I pushed her out of the house that we shared to my car.

* * *

We arrived to the café right on time. Kino was carrying a box so I went to open the door. I was suddenly greeted by silly string and confetti.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAI!" The lights turned on. At first I was blinded by the light, my eyes finally adjusted to the light I saw that everyone that worked in the café was there. I was then being crushed by a bear hug. I struggled with all my might. But then I heard a big *thunk* and I was finally freed.

"Ow you old hag! Why did you hit me?" Monk complained as he grabbed the back of his head.

"Because do you want to suffocate Mai on her very own birthday?" Ayako said as she put down her purse that she hit him with.

"Ayako! Monk!" I said I gave them both a hug.

"Why don't you ever call me 'Dad'? I am your father now you know." Monk said as he let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Well because you are Monk, Monk." I laughed. "Ayako doesn't mind me not calling her mom. Right?"

"Yeah cause that'll make me sound old."

"Yeah sure, sure." Monk said as he wrapped his arms around Ayako and kissed her cheek. Ayako smiled.

"Don't forget about us too!" I heard John say as I saw him walk around Ayako and Monk while holding Masako's hand. _I can't believe I forgot that they were dating now._

"It's been a while you guys! It's nice to see you guys again!" I said as I gave each of them a hug.

"It's nice to see you too. " Masako said when she pulled away from me.

"Since when did you stop wearing kimonos Masako?" I asked as I saw that she was not in her usual kimono but in a t-shirt and jeans.

"And since when did you all of a sudden have white hair with purple streaks?" We both laughed together.

"Come on you guys, it's time to blow out some candles." Monk said as he led me to where my coworkers were. They moved aside to show a three-tier cake that read **"HAPPY 20****TH**** BIRTHDAY MAI!"**

I look towards everyone and smiled as tears ran down my cheeks. "Thank you, you guys. This is really great!"

"It's nothing boss!" said one of my coworkers. "It was all Keith."

"It really wasn't any trouble," he laughed shyly. I gave him a hug and saw a little blush crawl up on his cheeks.

"Make a wish Mai." Ayako said as she placed a kiss on my forehead. I looked at the lit candles as someone turned off the lights.

"Anything you want kid." Monk whispered. I nodded my head and inhaled air. _"I want to finally fall in love again._ I blew out all of the candles from the cake. Everyone clapped their hands. I turned to the costumers that were there smiling at me.

"As a thank you the first cup of tea is on me!" everyone cheered, "And everyone can have a slice of this wonderful cake!"

"Yay!" yelled some of the costumers, but mostly the little kids that were there that started forming a line.

"I'm gonna go and change." I said as I headed to the backroom. I quickly changed to my purple and black maid uniform. Everyone had a different color with their uniforms. I walked out while fixing my apron. "Hey you guys I'm done…" I looked up and saw that everyone was blocking something from my view.

"And why are YOU here?" I heard Monk say.

"Monk, what is it?" Monk turned around with a surprised look on his face. I looked past him and gasped. I was looking straight into the same icy blue eyes that I had loved and memorized years ago.

"Naru." I whispered before I blacked out.

**

* * *

**

Oh! My! Gosh! This was the longest chapter I have ever written I think! My fingers are bleeding! Haha just kidding! So what do you guys think? Please R&R! And R&R! And did I mention for you guys to R&R? Haha! I hope you guys have a great day!


	3. The Truth

Hey you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! Thanks to: xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Katherine, thearistocrat, BloodyXan-Xan, Cross your Heart for me, and CodeHalo! Reviews make me really happy! Because I had such as crappy day yesterday and reading your reviews lift me right up! So many people want to know why Mai blacked out; well what happened was…

Well you'll just have to read this chapter! Ha-ha! xD

* * *

Before I had the strength to even open my eyes, I heard the voices whispering around me. I also felt something a bit heavy and wet.

"Open a window so she can have some air." I heard Keith say. I heard heels quickly walk away; I knew right away that it was Ayako. I opened my eyes as I felt the breeze.

"Mai! You guys, she's waking up!" I turned to the sound of the voice and saw Kino standing over me with a worried look on her face. I stood up and quickly regretted it as the dizziness hit me hard and I collapsed back down.

"Whoa, easy there cowgirl." Kino said as she caught me before I fell back down.

"What…What happened?" I asked as I slowly put myself in a sitting position with the help of Ayako and Kino. I looked around and I saw that I was in my room again.

"You fainted and then you accidently hit your pretty little head on the counter. We took you to doctor and he said it was a little concussion but to not worry about it. He said to just take you home so you can rest." Keith said as Ayako took the rag that was on my head and replaced it with a damp one.

"I wonder why I fainted." I asked myself as I tried to remember what happened before that. I noticed Ayako stiffen. "What is it?" I asked as I turned to look at her. Then it hit me. _Naru. Now I remember. I finished changing into my uniform when I heard Monk talking to someone when he moved and I saw him, Naru, looking straight back at me._

"Where is Monk?" I asked.

"He's in the dining room talking to Naru." I pulled the blankets away from on top of me and started getting off the bed.

"Wait what are you doing?" Ayako said as she caught my arm.

"I'm fine you guys. I swear. I really just want to go back to work and I also promised the children that I would visit them today because it's my birthday." I said as I looked at Ayako. Ayako stared back at me trying to figure out what to say but couldn't. She finally sighed.

"Fine but we need to find someone to give you a ride."

"I'll do it. I have the same schedule as Mai and I have nothing else to do." Keith said as he held up his hand.

"I have a tutoring class to attend to." Kino said with a sorry look on her face. I placed my hand on her hand. She looked back at me and gave me a week smile and squeezed my hand back. She helped me out from the bed. I realized that I was still in my uniform. _Lucky me, at least now I don't have to put it on while I'm still a little dizzy. _I said as Keith and Kino both help but my shoes on.

"Come on you guys, I'm not that helpless." I laughed. Keith held me up from shoulder and waist while Kino grabbed my purse and cell phone. Keith led me through my door and into the dining room. Monk was sitting down on the couch. I also saw the back of Naru's head. Someone else was with him; my best guess was that it was Lin.

Monk stood up when he saw me walk in. "Mai, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked in his best father tune.

"Oh, I'm okay. I'm going back to work." I said as I waved him down.

"But I don't think it's good for you to work in your condition." He said. I looked at him and gave him my best doggy eyes.

"Please can I go and work Ayako said I could! Please daddy!" I wined, and as I had thought, after I said daddy Monk gave in.

"Okay, fine, you can go and work. But not too hard!" I was so happy I gave him a hug. I almost stumbled though. Thankfully Keith was there to catch me. I also noticed that Naru and Lin had both stood up from the couch.

I bowed down to them. "It's nice to see you guys again. Sorry for the little incident that happened earlier."

"Oh no, you don't need to apologize for that at all Mai." Lin said as he bowed down too. I looked towards Naru and saw that he wasn't looking at us. I looked to see what he was staring at. _My waist. _Keith still had a hand on my waist.

"Well it was nice to see you guys again but I have to leave. Monk and Ayako can show you the way out. Let's go Keith."

"I can drive you." I turned around to see that Naru was the one that had spoken up.

"It's okay, I'm taking her there." Keith said. Naru was glaring at him with his icy blue eyes. I was surprised to see that Keith wasn't affected by it at all.

"I was also wondering if I could talk to you Mai." I looked at him. _Hmm, I wonder what about._ I looked around to Monk who now stood my Ayako. They looked at each other and shrugged, letting me know that it was up to me.

I walked out of Keith's hold. "It's okay Keith. You can go ahead right now. You are our best pastier and chief. We need you there now. I'm just going to have a little chat and I'll be back to help everyone out." Keith looked down at me and then back at Naru. I swear I saw an electric spark between their eyes. Then he looked at me and nodded his head.

"Alright I see you later." He squeezed my hand and walked outside with Kino. I started to walk out the door to but I was still stumbling. Naru caught me from the waist and held me up.

"Thanks." I said as we walked out to his 'black' car. _Well what other color would it be? He's still the same old Naru I guess._ He opened the door for me and helped me in. He walked over to his side as soon as I closed the door. He reached back and pulled a bouquet of tulips and handed them to me.

"Happy birthday Mai."

"Wow Naru! They're beautiful! Thank you!" _I don't think I ever told him that my favorite flowers were tulips._ I thought as I gave him a quick hug. When I pulled away he gave a small pretend cough.

* * *

We didn't speak for a long time while he was driving. I didn't even ask him where he was going. We kept driving until he stopped at a little café that I used to go to before I opened my own café with Kino.

Naru held the door opened as I walked in. I was now able to walk with any help. I almost made it to a table before I was attacked by two kids who jumped on me.

"Auntie Mai! Happy birthday" they yelled.

"Hey you girls! How are you? You girls behaving?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Izumi and Megumi, how many times do I have to tell you not jump on Auntie Mai like that?" An older woman than me walked towards us.

"Hey Minami."

"Hey Mai, happy birthday."

"Thanks,"

"Now apologize girls."

"Sorry mom. Sorry Auntie Mai."

I laughed and ruffled their hair, "its okay. I promise I play with you guys later."

"Yay! Here is your present!" they handed me a box. "Is that your boyfriend?" they asked pointing behind me. I looked back and saw Naru looking somewhere else. I could have sworn I saw a little red on his cheeks.

"No he's not. He's just an old friend." I could have sworn that they looked a bit disappointed but they left to go play dragging their mom with them. I laughed and looked back to see that Naru was already sitting down in a booth by a window. I walked behind the counter and made two cups of tea. Minami didn't mind at all. I walked back to the booth and handed him the cup. He first looked surprised. But he took it and sipped it.

"Sorry if my tea isn't as good as England's tea."

"No, it's not." He said before he took another sip, "This is actually better." I blushed a little.

"Thanks." I said before I took a sip of my tea. "So what brings you and Lin here?"

"We're here because my father wanted us to work on more cases. To help as many people as we can."

"Oh," was all I said.

"I was also wondering if we could have everyone back." He said

"Well I can't speak for anyone." I said as I finished up my tea. I looked up at him to still see him watching me.

"What is it?" I asked as I set my cup down.

"Would you like to be my assistant again and help with the cases?" _If I say no then I know for sure Monk and Ayako won't help him. But this is what I always wanted. For us to be together again working on case. I just don't know how I can do all that and still work in the café and help with the children where I volunteer._

_**I'm sure they will let you have a few days off when you help.**_

_**Gene!**_

_**Hey Mai and I'm also sure Naru will let you have a few days off.**_

_**Are you sure about that?**_

_**He can be a bit stubborn but he wants all of you guys back so he'll do anything to keep you guys.**_

_**Does he know you didn't pass on?**_

_**No, but I'm here for you since I am your spirit guide.**_

_**I still think he should know.**_

_**Fine, I'll let him know…later.**_

_**Alright Gene. I'll do it.**_

_**Thanks Mai.**_

_**No problem.**_

"You don't have to join again if you don't…" Naru was saying after Mai realized that she finished talking to Gene.

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"I said that I'll do it." Naru's eyes showed a bit of surprised but he quickly covered it. _Yup, the same old Naru._

We got up and paid for the tea and walked out the door. When we reached the car my phone started ringing. I quickly rushed through my purse to get it. I check the caller Id. It was from the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Taniyama?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, um, Ms. Taniyama! I need you here right away!"

"Um sure, is there a problem?" I asked as I looked at Naru. He looked concerned.

"Ms. Taniyama…you have a brain tumor."

* * *

Oh my gosh! I'm even surprised myself! Mai has a brain tumor? I wonder why? Is she going to die? What's causing it? Is Naru jealous of Keith? Too many questions! Please read and review! They do make my day! And I update faster too! :D Please take care!

P.S. I think this chapter is longer ha-ha! Almost 2,000 words! :o


	4. The New Case!

Hey everyoneeeeeeeeee! Thanks so much for the reviews! They all made me smile and some laugh! xD Thank you: MemphisMoney, Miko-Monk, CodeHalo, thearistocrat, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, and BloodyXan-Xan. So some of those questions that I wrote at the end of the last will probably be answered here, well we all know already that Naru is jealous haha! He can't hide it from us!

* * *

"You have a brain tumor." I couldn't hear after that. I zoned out. I also didn't even realize that I had dropped my phone and I collapse onto the ground until Naru was suddenly by my side.

"Mai! Hey Mai, what's wrong?" I looked back at him and I tried getting the words out but I couldn't.

"I…I…I need to call Ayako and Monk." I finally said as I picked up my phone from the floor.

"Mai tell me what's wrong? Who was that on the phone that you were talking to?" Naru asked as I typed in the numbers to Ayako's cell phone.

"Mai?" As soon as I heard Ayako's voice I broke down crying. "Mai! Mai, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Tell me what's going on now!"

"I...I just got…a phone call from the hospital." I said into the phone. Naru was helping me into his car. He rushed to his side and turned on his car. "To the hospital," I whispered to him. He nodded and started driving.

"The hospital, why did they call?" I heard Monk ask from the other end and I also heard another car start, she must have got into the car with Monk too.

"They'll let you know as soon as you get to the hospital." I said sadly before I closed the phone. I closed my eyes as the tears were still falling down on my cheeks. I felt something light on my hand. I looked down and saw a handkerchief. I looked back at Naru but he just kept his eyes on the road.

"Thank you." I whispered as I took the handkerchief and wiped my eyes.

We arrived to the hospital, Ayako and Monk were there waiting for us already in the waiting room. They both rushed to me and hugged me.

"Mai, why can't you tell us what's wrong? You're scaring me. "Ayako said as she pulled away. The doctor soon came into the waiting room.

"Thank you for coming. Please follow me into my office." He said as he walked away. We looked at each other and then followed him. Naru closed the door to the office and leaned against it as me, Ayako sat on the two chairs that were available to us. Monk stood behind us with a hand on mine and Ayako's shoulder.

"Mai did you tell them why they are here?" I shook my head.

"Doctor, can you please tell us what is wrong?" Ayako asked. The doctor took in a deep breath and took of his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose. He placed them back on and looked at everyone.

"I'm sorry to say this but when we looked at Mai's head scan it showed nothing. But when we looked again after you guys had left we noticed something." He took a short pause. "I'm sorry to say this but Mai has a tumor growing in her brain."

"Oh my gosh!" Ayako cried out. She grabbed me and pulled me close.

"But you said that she was going to be alright! You said that she was okay!" Monk said angrily.

"We thought so too, but it looks like it just appeared out of nowhere."

The lights of the hospital soon turned off. Since the doctor didn't have any windows in his room, his room was super dark. We all heard whispers and scratching noises. "Naru?" I asked worriedly since he was by the door by himself.

"I'm right here." I heard him say real close to me. Monk started to chant but then the lights turned back on. I gasped in horror as I looked around the doctor's office. Everywhere on the wall in red letters said, '**Mai is mine and she belongs to me!' 'Her soul will soon join mine for all eternity!' 'Mai, my love!' **It was written everywhere. I clung on to Ayako and Monk.

My phone started ringing, scaring me. I had trouble answering it. Ayako pressed the answer button. "Mai!" I heard Kino yell from the other end. "Mai where are you? It's…oh gosh its horrible! Mai you have to come here quickly!" she hung up the phone. I looked at the phone and then at Ayako. She nodded her head and we rushed out of the hospital. I got into Naru's car. He started following Monk's car.

As usual we didn't speak at all in the car. I looked at Naru and he looked mad. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the wheel tight. I didn't even realized what I was doing but I reached out and placed a hand on his right hand since it was closer to me. He seemed surprised too. He looked at his hand and then at me. He let out a small sigh and slowly loosened his grip on the wheel. I pulled away my hand.

I don't know why but it feels like I should hold his hand. I shouldn't be feeling this anymore. He rejected me, believing that I didn't love him but Gene! His dead twin brother. I even started dating a little. Thanks to Kino though, with changing my hair style and clothes. I started going out on little date with Keith, he is super nice and always kind to not only me but everyone he meets. And I've only met him a couple of months ago when he applied for a job at my café.

* * *

We finally reached the café there were a crowd of people outside. We pushed by and entered the café. Thankfully Naru was there to catch me when I saw the inside of the café. It was a disaster. Broken plates and cups, tables turned upside down. And worse, the writings that were in the doctor's office were also written all over the café walls too. Kino and Keith rushed up to me.

"Are you okay Mai," Keith said as he pulled me away from Naru. I thought I heard a small grow from him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head, "How is everyone else?"

"We're fine, don't worry about us." The door opened and Koga came running in.

"Kino? Mai? Are you guys okay?" when he looked around he noticed the scene of the crime. Kino rushed to his side. I felt someone pull on my hand. I looked and saw that Naru was the one doing it.

"What is it Naru?" I asked moving away from Keith but not getting any closer to Naru. He still broke my heart.

"We need to go back to my office. Call everyone. It looks like we a case to solve."

* * *

So there you have it! She has a brain tumor because of a spirit! Weird huh? Oh well. Poor Mai, she can't really get over Naru. I guess that's what happens when you really love someone no matter what. Looks like Naru and Keith were having a little tug-a-war with Mai haha! Oh and I was thinking about adding a *Special Chapter* of Naru's point of view from when they leave to a café to chat up until this chapter. So let me know in the reviews! Love ya guys!


	5. Special Chapter! Naru's POV!

Hey everyone! Today is very special! You're getting two new chapters! One is a SPECIAL chapter from Naru's P.O.V! This is chapter is Dedicate to **Miko-Monk **who wanted to know what was going on in Naru's head! Thanks again for reviewing!

* * *

At Mai's house

I walked around Mai's living room as I was waiting for Monk to come back to talk to me. I walked over to her fireplace and looked at the picture frames that were placed above it. Many of them had pictures of Mai and her roommate Kino; I think that's her name if I stand corrected. But then again I'm always right. I looked as some of them showed the Mai that I knew a long time ago. Mai with the same chestnut hair that was just above her shoulders. It was pictures of her and the rest of the SPR but without me, Lin and Madoka. I guess they still really did talk to each other even when we left. 

I looked at her more recent pictures. I saw that she didn't start off with her white hair and purple streaks. She had a small streak, and then she had a few more in a different picture. As the more pictures the more I saw her transform in a more beautiful woman then before. I glared at the ones that I saw a guy around her. I glared more if I saw them with their arms wrapped around her. I was a bit hurt when I saw that she was smiling at them. Please don't tell me I'm too late. I heard footsteps coming so I quickly walked over to the chairs.

Monk entered the living room as Lin came in from the front door, putting away his cell phone. I guess he finished talking to Madoka. As soon as we all sat down Monk finally spoke. "Why did you guys come back?" he asked the same question that he asked back at the restaurant.

"We came back to open the office once again. And I want your guys help again." I know that I'm asking too much from them. I mean I did leave after I found my brother's body. That's the only reason why I came to Japan and opened the office in the first place.

"Look Naru, I would like to help you out but I don't think I can do it without Mai's 'OK' I mean…well you know why." Yes, I do. "Mai was really hurt Naru, I'm surprised she was even able to go on. I can't believe you actually told her that she loved your brother and not you. Did you really want her to forget you?" Not anymore. I was going to reply back when we heard footsteps, and Mai's voice.

Monk stood up when Mai walk in. "Mai, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm okay. I'm going back to work." I heard her say.

"But I don't think it's good for you to work in your condition." He said.

"Please can I go and work Ayako said I could! Please daddy!" I almost smiled when I heard her wine.

"Okay, fine, you can go and work. But not too hard!" I saw her give him a hug. I also saw her almost stumbled though. I then saw somebody catch her before I could react. A guy no younger than me stood next to her.

She turned to us and bowed down. "It's nice to see you guys again. Sorry for the little incident that happened earlier."

"Oh no, you don't need to apologize for that at all Mai." Lin said as he bowed down too. I didn't say anything because I saw that the guy was still holding Mai's waist. How long does he think he needs to keep his hands on her?

"Well it was nice to see you guys again but I have to leave. Monk and Ayako can show you the way out. Let's go Keith."

"I can drive you." I didn't even realize I said that out loud but I also wasn't going to let her go with this Keith guy.

"It's okay, I'm taking her there." Keith said. I was glaring at him but he didn't seem to be affected by it at all, which frustrated me more.

"I was also wondering if I could talk to you Mai." I said as she looked at me. I saw that she looked at both Monk and Ayako. I looked back at Mai's waist to make sure Keith hadn't moved his hands.

I sighed in the inside when I saw her walk out of Keith's hold. "It's okay Keith. You can go ahead right now. You are our best pastier and chief. We need you there now. I'm just going to have a little chat and I'll be back to help everyone out." Keith looked down at her and then back at me. If it was possible I knew a lighting spark would have appeared in front of us. But he just turned back to Mai and nodded his head.

"Alright I see you later." He squeezed Mai's hand and walked outside with Kino. I saw Mai start to walk out but was stumbling a bit. I quickly caught up to her and placed my hands where Keith had his a few moments ago. Only I can hold her like this. I'm not going to lose against this 'Keith'.

"Thanks." She said as we walked out to my black car. _Well at least he's not here anymore._ I opened the door for Mai and helped her in. I walked over to my side as soon as she closed the door. I quickly reached back and pulled a bouquet of tulips and handed them to her.

"Happy birthday Mai." I said as her eyes opened wide in amazement. I smiled in the inside of course.

"Wow Naru! They're beautiful! Thank you!" she leaned in a hugged me. I was surprised at her sudden hug but I recovered when she pulled away. I coughed and hoped that it sounded real.

* * *

We were silent the whole time in the car but I was grateful that it wasn't a bad silence. I kept driving until I reached a café shopped that I saw on my way to Mai's restaurant. I held the door opened as Mai walked in. I wanted to help her but now she was able to walk without any help. I followed her in but then she was attacked by two girls.

"Auntie Mai! Happy birthday" they yelled. Auntie Mai? I thought Mai was an orphan? But I looked closely at the girls and saw no resemblance in them. I guess maybe they just call her Auntie Mai.

"Hey you girls! How are you? You girls behaving well?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Izumi and Megumi, how many times do I have to tell you not jump on Auntie Mai like that?" An older woman, maybe in her late 30's early 40's walked over to us.

"Hey Minami."

"Hey Mai, happy birthday."

"Thanks,"

"Now apologize girls."

"Sorry mom. Sorry Auntie Mai."

I heard her laugh and watched her ruffle their hair "its okay. I promise I'll play with you guys later."

"Yay! Here is your present!" they handed her a box. "Is that your boyfriend?" they asked pointing at me. Before Mai turned around to look back at me I quickly glanced to the side and prayed that my cheeks didn't show any red on them.

"No he's not. He's just an old friend." I was hurt to hear say that but then again I did tell her horrible things when we last saw each other. And beside it was true. We weren't dating, yet. I walked over at a booth by a window. I didn't really want to hear anymore. When Mai finally came she handed me a cup of tea. I was surprised that she brought me one. I took the cup and brought it to my lips and took a sip. The best tea that anyone can ever have. And only Mai is capable of making it only.

"Sorry if my tea isn't as good as England's tea."

"No, it's not." I said before I took another sip, "This is actually better." I saw her blush a little. Great! I might have a small chance!

"Thanks." she said before she took a sip of her tea. "So what brings you and Lin here?"

"We're here because my father wanted us to work on more cases. To help as many people as we can."

"Oh," I wasn't too hopeful on her one word answer.

"I was also wondering if we could have everyone back." I said as I looked at her.

"Well I can't speak for anyone." She said as she finished up her tea.

"What is it?" she asked as she set her cup down.

"Would you like to be my assistant again and help with the cases?" This was it. If she tells me no then I have truly lost her. When she didn't respond I looked straight at her eyes but she didn't look like she was going to reply back to me. I knew it. I was too late.

"You don't have to join again if you don't…" I was starting to say after I guess that she wasn't going to respond

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"I said that I'll do it." I was surprised but I quickly covered it up.

We got up and paid for the tea and walked out the door. When we reached the car Mai's phone started ringing. She quickly rushed through her purse to get it.

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Um sure, is there a problem?" She looked back at me. I wonder who it is. I hope it's not Keith.

I saw her drop her phone all of a sudden. I quickly rushed to her as she too soon collapsed on the ground too.

"Mai! Hey Mai, what's wrong?" I looked at her as she tried to say something.

"I…I…I need to call Ayako and Monk." She said as she picked up her phone from the floor. Mai.

"Mai tell me what's wrong? Who was that on the phone that you were talking to?" I asked as she typed in the numbers to her cell phone.

"Mai," I heard Ayako say on the other line. Mai then started crying. I quickly unlocked my car.

"I...I just got…a phone call from the hospital." The hospital? Why would they be calling Mai? I thought as I helped her into the car. I quickly got in after she was in.

"To the hospital," She whispered to me. I nodded my head and started driving. The doctor said she was ok.

"They'll let you know as soon as you get to the hospital." She said sadly before she closed the phone. I saw her close her eyes and the tears fall down on her cheeks. I wanted to hold her hands that she had on her lap but instead I handed her my handkerchief. I looked back at the road before she looked at me

"Thank you." She whispered as she took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes. I want to just pull over and hold her until she stops crying.

* * *

We arrived to the hospital, Ayako and Monk were there waiting for us already in the waiting room. They both rushed to Mai and hugged her.

"Mai, why can't you tell us what's wrong? You're scaring me. "Ayako said as she pulled away. The doctor soon came into the waiting room.

"Thank you for coming. Please follow me into my office." He said as he walked away. We looked at each other and then followed him. I closed the door to the office and leaned against it as Mai, Ayako sat on the two chairs that were available to them. Monk stood behind them with a hand on Mai's and Ayako's shoulder. I wanted to be behind Mai.

"Mai did you tell them why they are here?" She shook her head.

"Doctor, can you please tell us what is wrong?" Ayako asked. The doctor took in a deep breath and took of his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose. He placed them back on and looked at us.

"I'm sorry to say this but when we looked at Mai's head scan it showed nothing. But when we looked again after you guys had left we noticed something." He took a short pause. "I'm sorry to say this but Mai has a tumor growing in her brain."

"Oh my gosh!" Ayako cried out. She grabbed a hold of Mai and pulled her close.

"But you said that she was going to be alright! You said that she was okay!" Monk said angrily.

"We thought so too, but it looks like it just appeared out of nowhere."

The lights of the hospital soon turned off. Since the doctor didn't have any windows in his room, his room was super dark. We all heard whispers and scratching noises. "Naru?" I heard Mai asked worriedly. I quickly rushed over to her.

"I'm right here." I said to her. Monk started to chant but then the lights turned back on. Mai gasped in horror as we looked around the doctor's office. Everywhere on the wall in red letters said, '**Mai is mine and she belongs to me!' 'Her soul will soon join mine for all eternity!' 'Mai, my love!' **It was written everywhere. What the hell is this?

Mai's phone started ringing, scaring her again for the second time. Mai was having trouble answering it. Ayako pressed the answer button. "Mai!" I heard Kino yell from the other end. "Mai where are you? It's…oh gosh its horrible! Mai you have to come here quickly!" she hung up the phone. Mai looked at the phone and then at Ayako. She nodded her head and we rushed out of the hospital. I would say that I was happy that Mai got into my car but I was too worried about her. I followed Monk's car.

* * *

As usual we didn't speak at all in the car. I was so angry that now we had a ghost on our hand. But what was worse was that it was after Mai! My knuckles started turning white as I gripped the wheel tight. I didn't even realize that I was doing that until I felt warm small hand on them. I looked down and saw that Mai put her hand on my right hand. I looked at her for a while before I sighed and slowly loosened my grip on the wheel. I was a little disappointed that she removed her hand.

"**Naru, please concentrate on the road, if not for me then please for Mai.**

"**Gene? What…What are you still doing here? I thought you would have moved on after I put your body to rest!**

"**Haha! You and Mai think the same!**

**Wait, Mai knows that you're still here and she didn't tell me?**

**Cool it bro. she just found out too, so don't get mad at her,**

**Why haven't you moved on?**

**Because I am Mai's spirit guide.**

**Her spirit guide?**

**Yes Naru, should I spell it for you too?**

**I would so kill you right now!**

**Haha but you can't! But seriously, watch over Mai on this case. This ghost isn't like any other ones we have encountered.**

**Do you have any idea who it is?**

**No. this ghost is too strong. Be careful and take care of my baby sister in law.**

**Of course I will. Why would I…wait, sister-in-law? Gene what are you talking about?** He didn't respond back so I guess he left me already. Damn twin brother.

* * *

We finally reached the café there were a crowd of people outside. We pushed by and entered the café. I caught Mai when we saw the inside of the café. It was a disaster. Broken plates and cups, tables turned upside down. And worse, the writings that were in the doctor's office were also written all over the café walls too. Kino and Keith rushed up to us. I quickly glared back at Keith.

"Are you okay Mai," Keith said as he pulled Mai away from me. A little grow escaped from me. Who the hell does he think he is?

"Yeah, I'm okay." He pulled Mai into a hug and kissed her head. That set my blood boiling. "How is everyone else?"

"We're fine, don't worry about us." The door opened and another man came running in. Now who is this? Then I remembered that he was in almost all the pictures in Mai's house. He better not be after Mai either.

"Kino? Mai? Are you guys okay?" when he looked around he noticed the scene of the crime. Kino rushed to his side. So Kino must be with this guy. I still don't trust any guy other then Lin, Monk and John. I pulled on Mai's hand lightly so she could be away from Keith. She looked back at me.

"What is it Naru?" she asked moving away from Keith but not getting any closer to me. At least she's not close to him.

"We need to go back to my office. Call everyone. It looks like we a new case to solve."

* * *

Well that's the 'Special Chapter' Naru's P.O.V. So yeah…he is jealous! And oh Naru, You should have never left and said horrible things to her! The next chapter will be up in a few minutes! Stay tuned! :D


	6. Choosing

Here is the next chapter! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **Cross your Heart for me, Deceitful-Hope, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Miko-Monk, **and** BloodyXan-Xan!**

* * *

"A new case?" I asked as I looked Naru.

"Yes Mai, a case. Don't tell me you forgot what a case I was talking about?" He said as he looked back at me with his icy blue eyes. I was starting to get mad at him again. I was about to give a smart remark when he sighed. "Look Mai. This is a case because there is a ghost that wants to kill you."

"But I don't want to trouble you guys with…"

"Mai just shut it, okay." Naru snapped at me. He quickly looked like he regretted it. "Look at everyone. Do you think that we'll just sit back and do nothing about it? This ghost is probably the reason why you now have…" he didn't finish his sentence as he looked at everyone else that was there.

"Mai, what is he talking about?" Kino said as she walks to me. I looked at her; she looked like she was going to cry. I hugged her tightly. From her shoulder I looked at everyone else. I looked at Naru last. He had his head down before he finally looked back at me. I nodded my head towards him.

"Okay. We'll all talk about this in the office."

"I'll give you a ride Mai." Keith said as he grabbed his keys.

"No Keith, it's okay. I want to ride with," I said as I looked towards Naru, but I quickly looked towards Ayako, "with my mom and dad." I said as I brushed past him and Naru. I wrapped my arms around both Monk's and Ayako's elbows. I led them outside and into their car. Why did this have to happen to me now? And why does Naru have to be back. I was almost close to getting over him. There is still a little part of me that wants me to just jump on him and kiss him and tell him that he's stupid of thinking that I loved his brother and not him. But I was able to fight it down, since I am sort of dating Keith right now. It isn't official yet but I don't want to make him sad.

Nobody spoke at all in the car. Is it going to be like this the whole time? No, it won't! I'm the reason they are all acting like this! I have to act like I used to! Maybe that way some stress will come off their shoulders and we'll be able to solve this case quicker!

* * *

When we all arrived to the office Masako, John, Yasu, and Lin were there already. Ayako had called them when we were in the car. They all gave me a hug besides Lin.

"Are you going to be ok?" Masako asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just glad this time I'm not late to work!" That did it. Everyone was silent for 4 seconds but then burst out laughing. Monk came behind me and gave me his usual bear hugs.

"Oh Mai, you are so brave!"

"Monk…I…can't breathe." *whack* I was soon free from Monk's death hug. I turned around to Monk kneeling down with his hands on the back of his head. He rubbed it for a few seconds before he stood up again.

"Hey you old hag! Why did you do that for?"

"Because you were squishing poor Mai."

"Awe, don't tell me that you're just jealous!" Monk said. Ayako started blushing.

"No, I'm not jealous. I'm just worried about Mai.'

"Awe," Monk said as he wrapped his arms around Ayako and kissed her cheek. She stopped struggling and just blushed a deep red.

"I thought I told you idiots that this is a playground. Stop messing around and sit down. Mai."

"Let me guess. Tea?"

"Tea." I let out a small sigh

"Yes sir." I saluted him and went into the kitchen. I counted in my head to see who many cups of tea I had to make.

"Eleven." I jumped up in surprise.

"Keith! You scared me!" I said as I turned around to see Keith behind me smiling at me.

"Sorry Mai but I wanted to help you out."

"Oh, thanks. I do need help." I set the kettle on the stove and then turned it on. I froze when I felt hands slide onto my waist. I soon felt Keith's lips on my back.

"Keith?"

"Hmm?" he moved over to my neck.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you." He started to nipple on my ear. "I'm helping you chose over that Naru guy." That snapped me out of whatever Keith just had me under. I quickly stepped away from him.

"What are you talking about?" I said as I quickly turned to get some tea cups.

"I can see the way he looks at you Mai," I froze as I grabbed the least tea cup. The kettle soon whistled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said as I was finally able to move. Thank you kettle! I poured the hot water into the tea cups.

"Mai he looks at you like if you belong to him."

"That's crazy. He's just my ex boss." I poured some of my own honey that I had in my purse. This is why my tea is so different from the rest.

"Well I hope he knows that too." Keith said as he looked towards the door that hid everyone. I didn't reply to that. I placed five cups of tea on one tray and six on the other. I handed him the one that had more.

"Here, help me with this." I grabbed the other tray and headed out the door. But as soon as I walked through, Keith wrapped an arm around my waist. I noticed that everyone was looking. Well, Naru was glaring at Keith. Naru, what are you thinking? I quickly handed him his cup of tea. I brushed my finger tips on his hand as he gripped the cup. His face softens up a bit. Good, I don't want any fights here because of me. I landed one to Lin, Ayako, and Monk. Keith and everyone a cup and then handed me one before he sat down. He took my right hand in his left one. Naru glared again. I looked back at Keith and I thought I saw a small smirk on Keith's face.

"So Mai, what is it that you have to tell us?" Masako asked to fill into the awkward silence.

I took in a deep breath and looked at everyone. "It seems that I suddenly now have…a brain tumor." Masako gasped as John grabbed her hands in his.

"How could you get a brain tumor Mai?" John asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know. It just suddenly appeared out of nowhere." Keith squeezed my hand. I looked at him and smiled.

Naru raised his voice up a bit louder, "WE believe that the ghost that has taken a liking to Mai gave it to her. At the hospital and café it shows that he loves Mai and that he is going to kill her so she can be with him."

"How horrible!" Masako said as she lifted a hand to her mouth. I bet that if she still had her usual kimono, she would have used it to cover her face.

"Mai, do you think we can do this investigation in your house?"

"Why her house?" Keith said with a small hint of annoyance in his voice.

"We want to be close to Mai to help her."

"Fine but I'm joining in on this case!"

"I'm sorry but we don't have to baby-sit a child like you."

"Well…" Keith started to say but I cut him off.

"He's right Keith. I don't want you to go in there and get hurt." I said as I looked up at him.

"I'm going weather you like it or not."

"He's not going to change his mind Naru." Naru let out an angry sigh and glared at Keith for the umpth time.

"Fine. Just stay out of our way. Mai, you know the drill of what we need from your house." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay. We'll all be there at 8 tonight."

"Okay. I'll have everything ready by then."

* * *

So how was this chapter? Did you guys like it? The case really starts in the next chapter but I just want more of Naru/Mai/Keith. I honestly don't like Keith. Probably because he has a thing for Mai. Mai/Naru forever! Please Review! I love your guys' reviews!


	7. You just can't

I'd like to thank my reviewers: lovenarumai, Broken Crescendo, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, reveriethinker13, CodeHalo, and I want to give double extra thanks to Miko-Monk and BloodyXan-Xan for review both chapters 5 and 6! :D

* * *

I was just finishing up making dinner with Kino when we finally heard the doorbell ring. I quickly dried my hands and walked over to the door. "Hey you guys, come on in." I said as I opened the door. Everyone was out there including Keith but what I saw was everyone surrounding Naru and Keith who were just standing facing each other glaring at each other.

"Mai!" Ayako said as she stepped around them and hugged me. Naru and Keith finally pulled away. Everyone gave me a hug before they entered. Keith finally turned away from Naru towards me.

"Hey there, Mai," he said as he leaned down to kiss me. I turned my face slightly so he didn't kiss me on my lip but on my cheeks. Keith leaned back up and smiled at me. "Something smells good! I hope I get firsts!"

"Now Keith, you know that Kino always gets the first serving." I laughed as I turned to Naru who was still outside. "Hello Naru, come on in" I said held open the door for him. Keith slipped his arm around my waist again. I also noticed that Naru was glaring at my waist where Keith had his arm around me.

"Well let's go eat, I'm starved!" he said as he pulled me away from Naru and steered me into the kitchen were everyone was already sitting down.

"Mmm, Mai something smells good!" Monk said as sniffed in the sent of my cooking.

"Hey Kino helped too!" I interjected.

"Oh come on, I barely did anything except cut up a few carrots and stuff."

"And you did a wonderful job!" I said as I bumped my shoulder to hers playfully. She smiled at me and then went to the cupboard and got out bowls. I pour everyone a bowl and Kino placed them on the table. Everyone took their seats and started eating.

When I got my bowl and turned around I saw that there was only one spot left at my table. Right in between Naru and Keith. I let out a small sigh and took my seat in between them. I could have sworn that they got closer to me. We all made small talk (except for Naru and Lin of course). I made sure I was caught up with everyone. I placed my hands on the table and I felt Keith get a hold of my right hand. Naru suddenly stood up.

"Naru?"

"I have work to do unlike the rest of you." he said and walked to the sink and placed his bowl in the sink and walked into the living room. We all watched him as he walked away from us. I felt a pain in my stomach. He could have at least be nice enough to stay seated with us.

**Follow him Mai. I don't think he's happy.**

**Why wouldn't he be happy, Gene?**

**I think you know why. **I glanced at my hand that Keith had put his hand on. **And for some reason I'm getting a bad feeling from this guy named Keith.**

**What do you mean?**

**I don't know. I can't tell what it is.**

**Maybe it's because he's not Naru and you don't want me with Keith.**

**I would be happy to say that but I'm serious. I have a bad feeling about him.**

**You just might be overreacting.**

**I hope so too, Mai. But please go talk to Naru. I'd talk to him but he has blocked me out.**

After a few second of silence I answered back. **Fine, I'll go talk to him.**

**Thanks little sis.**

**No prob, hey! **But he was already gone. I sighed and stood up. I felt Keith's hand tighten a little bit. But I pulled away from him and walked to where Naru had disappeared to. I took me a while but I found him in Kino's room looking over the camera that he had most likely just set up.

"Naru?" I said as I closed the door behind me. He didn't even look back at me when I closed it. "Naru?" he opened his black little note book and started writing notes down. "Naru!" I said louder as I stepped in front of him. He walked around me. That fucking does it! I thought angrily as I pulled his arm and whipped him around so he could face me.

"What is up with you Naru? Why won't you talk to me or even look at me?"

We stood there for like a minute, but it seemed like hours. He was glaring at me and I was glaring back at him. He tried to look away but I quickly grabbed his head and turned him to face me. Since he was still a bit taller than me I lifted my head with my chin high. I was staring straight into his blue icy eyes when suddenly I felt something hard press against my lips. I blinked in utterly shocked. I couldn't move. I just stood there with my eyes open wide as he kissed me. He's kissing me! Naru is…Naru is kissing me! I suddenly knew what was going on. I quickly pushed him away from me. I slowly reached up to my lips.

"Mai," he said softly. I quickly looked back up at him. His once icy blues eyes were now soft.

"Don't…Don't you ever do that again." I said as I glared at him. Which caught him off guard.

"Mai, I'm…"

"Don't." I said as I walked past him. When I reached the door I had my hand on the handle and turned around to see him staring at me. "You lost your chance when you told me that I was in love with your dead twin brother." I opened the door and stepped out. "I loved you. I still kind of do." I looked back at him. "But you can't just think you can walk back into my life and expect me to just forgive those hurtful words." I slowly closed the door. You'll have to try with everything that you can to win me back. I still love you but I'll make you work to win my love back.

I quietly walked to my bedroom when I noticed Lin walking towards me. "Oh hi Lin!" I said hiding my face with a smile.

"Hello Mai."

"Is Madoka going to be joining us on this case?" he shook his head and had this small smile on his face.

"No she is not." I gave him my questioning look. "Mai, me and Madoka are going to be parents soon!"

"Oh, wow! Really? That is so amazing! Congratulations!" I said as I gave him a hug but I was surprised that he hugged me back!

"Thank you Mai. I'm sure Madoka would be happy to hear from you."

"Ah, yes! I should give her a call!" I said as I started walking to my room.

"Um, Mai?" I turned around to look back at Lin. "Do you know where I can find Naru?"

"Uh, yeah. He's in that room over there." I said as I pointed to Kino's room. I was about to turn around again when Lin spoke again.

"He really does love you. He always had." then I heard the doors close. I stood there thinking. IF he loved me then why would he say a such thing of me accusing of me loving his deceased twin brother? I walked into my room, I sighed as I close the door. I suddenly felt a cold chill pass through me. Then I felt as though as someone one was breathing behind me.

"You've been cheating on me Mai." I heard it say. I couldn't say anything or scream. "You'll pay for that." I felt cold hands on my legs. Then I screamed.

* * *

So sorry for the very late update! I know it's short but I'll upload a new chapter today! I promise! I've been busy with a surprise birthday party on Friday for a friend of mine and then a concert the next day and then the next was my brother's birthday on Sunday! I have not gotten my proper sleep! -_- But I love Escape The Fate! See ya guys soon!


	8. Tulips and Pajamas!

Thanks to my reviewers: **xSapphirexRosesxFanx, CodeHalo, BloodyXan-Xan, **and** Miko-Monk! Here is chapter 8!**

* * *

I screamed as I felt the cold hands grip me on my legs. Whatever it was pulled oh me hard that I fell on the floor. I tried to stand up again but it started pulling me on the carpet. I tried crawling on the carpet to get some kind of hold but I could. I noticed that whatever it was, it was taking me under my bed. Oh please someone come and help me quick! I thought as I tried saving my own life. Then that's when I started to hear pounding of footsteps on the floor. Yay! Either Monk or John is coming to save me! But when the person kicked down the door I saw that it wasn't who I thought at all.

Keith. He quickly rushed to me, right when he grabbed my hands the hands that held me disappeared. I was so scared for my life I clung on to Keith. What in the hell was that? I don't even know what happen! Why do they always attack me! I started to cry as I thought to myself. Then Naru and Lin rushed into the room and so did everyone else. "Mai are you ok?" Monk asked as he pulled me away from Keith and sat me down on my bed.

"Mai, your legs!" Masako gasped as she pointed down at my legs. And sure enough there were handprints and some cuts on my legs that I didn't even know were there in the beginning.

"Ayako." Naru said as he looked at my legs. He still had a hint of sadness in his eyes. But His cold face covered it up really good. I guess I'm the only one who can tell the difference in his eyes. Probably cause you always stare at them Mai! Oh that's just great, first I get attack by a ghost and now I'm talking to myself!

Ayako quickly came back with her first aid kit. Everyone moved out of her way to let her through. "I need to look for more injures." She said as she looked at my leg. Nobody moved. "I said 'I need to look for more injures, meaning I need to remove clothing. And Mai is female…" I swear everyone in the room blushed bright red, except for Ayako, Masako, and Kino. I think I just might have one "reddest blush in the world!"

"Alright, you heard the mother, everyone out, out I said!" Kino said as she pushed all the guys out. I looked up to see Naru still staring at me. Thankfully Kino gave him a little shove that made him move backwards. He was just about to open his mouth and glare at her but he saw the look on my face because he looked a bit frighten and then sighed and walked out with the rest of the guys. I guess he just found out he's not the only one who can give a death glare. I smirked.

* * *

I swear I don't know how many times I've cried out or whimpered when Ayako and Masako tend to my cuts and wounds that were on my leg. They weren't that bad. They looked like they would heal in a few days of so. Thankfully I didn't have any other ones. Kino had to stay in front of the door with Koga to make sure that no one would come in when they heard me cry out in pain. When they were done Masako waited in the bathroom with me while I showered.

"So Mai…?" Masako said after a while of silence.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said through the shower doors.

"Who is this Keith guy?" Oh Masako, couldn't you have asked me a different question? I thought before I answered back.

"What about him?" She was quiet for a while. I had to open the shower door to see if she was alright.

"Who is he to you? Are you guys going out?" I let out a small sigh.

"He's a friend and employee from my café. We have gone on a couple of dates but we are not official. He wants it to be but I'm just not ready for it."

"I see." She was quiet again. I guess maybe she's letting it go. "What about Naru?" I froze. What should I say? What COULD I say? I don't even know what's going on between us! I wanted to be with him from the longest but he hurt me really bad when he told me those words and left me alone all these years. 

"I don't know…" was all I could say. Ayako tapped on the door.

"Come in." Masako said. I wrapped a towel over me as I exited the shower. Ayako had a pair of my p.j's. in her hands. I was about to thank her when I looked at the p.j's in her hands. The p.j's that both Kino and Koga bought for me on my birthday just to make me blush in embarrassment.

"I…am…not wearing those."

"Hmm? Oh sorry Mai but Kino took all your other ones." Ayako said with a little smirk creeping up her face.

"You didn't…"

"They are long gone." I can't believe she threw them away! "I'll just set this right here and Masako and I will be inside your bedroom. They waved happily before they close the door. I was thinking about not wearing them but, wearing a towel is much worse. I'll just have to 'kill' Kino, Ayako and Masako later.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. The pajama was a red tank top with a sort of see-through on the stomach thing and the bottom was a red shorts. I could tell which was redder, my face or the pajamas. I quickly tried calming my face before going out. When I stepped into my bedroom I saw that Masako and Ayako weren't there. I walked slowly to kitchen where I heard some voices coming from.

"I could go for some tea right now." Monk said as he stood up and stretched.

"I'll make some right now." I said as I walked into the kitchen. They all turned around and saw me in my pajamas.

"Mai! What in the world are you wearing?" Monk said as he finally found his words. I looked towards Kino, Ayako and Masako.

"Ask them." I said as I gave them a death glare. They just laughed. "Anyways, like I said, I'll make some tea." I said as I walked over to the stove and set the kettle on. I felt like I could feel Naru's eyes on me but I tired not paying too much attention it.

When the water finally boiled I put them into the tea cups I quickly grabbed something from one of the kitchen cabinets. I turned around and saw that Naru and Keith were both staring at me. I pointed my finger at them and made a gesture that told them to look away. Keith and Naru glanced at each other and then glared at each other before they finally looked back at me and then looked away. I can't let anyone know what I put in my tea that makes it different from the others. When I was done I quickly glanced back and when I made sure no one was watching I put my special ingredient back in its hiding place.

"The tea is ready." I said as I started handing out the cups of tea. Everyone took it and thanked me, besides Naru, and sipped it. "Anything new?" I asked as I glance at the monitors that were in living room in plain sight.

"Nope, nothing."

"Well that's good." I quickly glanced towards the hello kitty clock on our wall it said, '11:00 pm' "Well I think it's time for all of us to go to bed. We won't get much done if we don't rest." I said as I placed my cup of tea in the sink. "Koga can show you guys the room you'll be staying in. Ayako, Masako, and Kino, we'll all be sleeping in Kino's room."

"Aww but I want to sleep next to Kino!" Koga said as he wrapped his arms around Kino.

"Yeah, in your dreams!" Kino laughed.

"Oh you're there every night." Kino gave him a playful push as they walked with everyone to their rooms. Only me, Keith, Naru, and Lin were left.

"You go ahead Keith. I need to clear up a few things."

"I can help."

"No it's ok. I got this. You just go on ahead." Keith stared down at me. He glanced back towards Naru, glaring at him, How many times do they have to keep glaring at each other?, before looking down at me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay." I said as I watched him leave. As soon as he was gone I started picking up the mess that was on the table where we all ate.

"Hey Mai, why don't you go ahead and go to sleep. I'll clean up the mess." Lin said as he stood up and took the plates that were in my hands.

"Oh no, I couldn't." I protested but he held up his hand.

"Madoka would be upset with me if I let you do this." I thought about that for a moment and agreed.

"Alright, good night Lin."

Good night Mai, be careful."

"I'll try." I said before I walked out of the kitchen. I was walking up the stairs when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Naru walking up to me. I reached the top of the stairs when he finally reached me. "They guy's bed room is over there." I said as I pointed to left side of the room. He looked towards it but didn't move. I started walking away when I felt something tug on my hand. I looked back and saw that Naru was holding my hand.

"Naru?" I said before he leaned down to my face. I quickly moved my face and I felt his lips on my cheek. Very close to my lips. He leaned towards my ear and whispered.

"You look beautiful Mai." I started to blush a little on my cheeks. He slowly moved his left arm that I just realize that he had been hiding form me for a while when he was climbing up the stairs. I gasped a little when I saw a single tulip in his hand.

"It's beautiful Naru." I said as I gently took it from him. 'But I never told you or anyone that these were my favorite flowers. How did you find out?"

"Every time we pass by a flower shop I always see you staring at the tulips instead of the other flowers." I blushed a bit more and looked down at the tulip in my hand. I felt him but a hand on my chin and lift up my face to look at him. "I know you hate me right now but I swear," he said as he leaned close to me, "I swear I'll win your heart again. Because I love you so much and I was a fool for not realizing that in the beginning. I'm sorry for saying that you loved my dead brother instead of me." He said before he close the distance of our lips. I wanted some much to respond back to the kiss but I didn't want to give in to him that quickly.

He finally pulled away slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow Mai." He said as he looked into my eyes. He gave me a quick kiss before walking away towards the bedroom where he was going to be sleeping in. I walked into Kino's room. Thankfully they were already fast asleep. I walked to the bed that was unoccupied and laid down. I held the tulip flower next to my heart. I then placed it on the night stand so I wouldn't destroy it in my sleep. I gently touched my lips again. Remembering his soft lips on mine, I smiled and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

Yay I finally finished it! I'm sorry that I said I was going to upload it the same day but I had a writer's block and now I'm awake at 4:40 am and I'm finally done! Wooo! 2,000 words! Thanks for sticking with me for this long! Oh and on some days I'll add special chapter's of Naru's P.O.V. just for you guys! :D and for my reviewers of my other Ghost Hunt story, I'll upload it soon! Take care!


	9. Again? !

Hey everyone! I'm really, really, sorry for the late update! Gomen! Gomen! For that I'll just quickly thank Mate-of-Sesshy,anime white angel, thearistocrat, YunaNeko, Cross your Heart for me, Broken Crescendo, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, and Miko-Monk for reviewing my story up to now!

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the light coming from the window of Kino's room. I sat up and noticed that everyone was still sleeping. I looked towards the window again until I noticed a tulip on the night stand. I felt a smile creep up on my face as I recalled the night before. I stood up from the bed and grabbed the tulip and walked to the balcony window. I opened it and I felt the cool wind hit me. I turned around to see if I had woken up the girls. They seemed to turn into cocoon in the blankets. I laughed to myself as I step out to the balcony.

The ocean that was close brought in its mist. I looked over the balcony and saw the garden that Kino and I made. I hadn't planted any tulips yet because I wasn't able to find any time to look for them. I quickly looked back at the tulip that Naru gave. It still has its roots! I quickly changed into a summer's dress that I had let Kino borrow a few days ago **(look towards the end if you want to see the dress that I'm making her wear! xD)** and I put on a small sweater and some flats. I quickly but quietly rushed to it and exited the door closing it behind me. I listened for any other voices but didn't hear any. I walked out the back door and into the garden. I got out my tools and started to dig the whole for the tulip. _Oh the water!_ I quickly rushed to the house and started filling the watering can. I walked back to the garden and let out a small gasp.

"Na…Naru?" I looked as I saw Naru turn around. I looked from him and down to the ground. He had planted the tulip for me. He took the watering can from my hand and poured some water on the soil. I noticed that his hands were dirty and there was a cut on his hand. Well he didn't seem like the one to get his hands literally dirty. "Naru your hands are dirty and you have a cut on your hand. How did that happen?"

"It's okay. I accidently cut myself with the scissors." He said as he sat the watering can down on the outside table.

"That's not okay. You need to clean it up now before it gets infected." I said as grabbed his hand and led him back into the house.

I walked up to the kitchen sink and turned on the water faucet. I put his hands under it and started to wash away the dirt. I hadn't noticed that Naru was close until I felt him behind me. I ignored him and concentrated on the cut to make sure all the dirt was gone. I was done as soon as I felt his hand on my hip. I walked away like if I didn't know what was going on. I went to the first aid cabinet and took out the first aid kit that was inside. I walked over to the table counter and sat down and placed one leg over the other on a high chair. Even after these years he is still taller than me. I thought as I opened the alcohol and dipped the cotton swap stick inside.

"Give me your hand." He held it out for me. "Hmm…You also have a splinter in there too." I reached out to get the tweezers out. I took his hand brought it close to my eyes so I could take it out. As soon it was out I cleaned the wound with the cotton swab. He kind of flinched. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't think you were the type to be scared of the sting of alcohol." He just gave out a small "humph". I grabbed the bandage and placed it on his wound and tried to smooth it out. That was a mistake. Naru gently closed his hands around my still small hands. He placed his other hand on my left cheek. I looked up at him. His eyes were trying to tell me something but I didn't want to listen. I gently took back my hand.

"Mai."

"Remember to be careful of what you carry on your hand." I said ignoring him as I tried putting the things away.

"Mai."

"I should start making breakfast already." I said as I closed the first aid cabinet. I turned around as Naru placed a hand on to the cabinet and the other on the counter, cornering me. We stood there, silently, waiting for something to happen.

"Mai…" he said softly before he was interrupted by a argument that was coming down the stairs. Thank you mom and dad. Naru sighed. He walked away from her and sat down by one of the computers to pretend he was busy looking at the screens.

"Huh?" But he didn't respond back because Ayako and Monk entered the kitchen.

"Well you didn't have to hit me for no reason you old hag!" Monk said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you don't have to call me an old hag!" Ayako said as she hit him on his shoulder with her purse.

"OW! Mai! Your mother is on a rampage this morning! Save me!" Monk said as he hid behind Mai.

"I'm not on a rampage! I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed that's all. I just want to eat already okay! Is that so wrong?" Uh-oh! Soon everybody else came into the kitchen looking tired.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Keith said as he started walking over to my side. I quickly sat at a chair next to Ayako and Monk. Keith frowned a bit. With the corner of my eye I saw Naru with a small smirk on his face. Of course no one saw it but me.

"Kino I'm hungry." Koga yawned.

"Oh crap! Sorry you guys, I forgot all about breakfast!"

"No worries Mai, I was thinking we should probably go the café that we used to go to." Kino said

"Oh yeah, sure let's go. We should also carpool. I don't think it's necessary for all of us to take separate cars." I said as I tapped my index finger on my chin thinking.

"We can take the van and one car." Lin suggested. Whoa! I forgot he was here!

"That's a great idea Lin." I said.

"I can take the car and Mai and come with me." Keith said as he came up to me and took my hand.

"NO! Ever since this all started I haven't had alone time with my Mai! She's coming with me in my car!" Kino pouted. I quickly let go of Keith's hand and walked over to Kino and patted her head.

"Don't worry, you'll always have me." I said as I smiled at her.

"Great! Then it's settled! Mai, Koga and…Naru come in my car!"

"What..!" I tried to say but Kino started dragging me out the door in her car. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I laughed as she looked at me with her puppy eyes. I slid into the passenger seat as Naru and Koga took the back seats. Kino quickly started the car and pulled out into the driveway. Lin was soon following behind us in the van with everyone else. Kino turned on the radio and plugged in her iPod. It soon started playing "Gorgeous Nightmare" by Escape The Fate. **(I am currently listening to that right now ha-ha!) **We both sang along to it but it soon came to Kino's favorite part of the song and she sang it by herself.

"First impressions are hard to erase, Etched in my mind and just won't go away, maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe. I've gotta change (Change) (Change) (Change)" She looked towards me as my part came up.

"Is it the way that you feel against my body, Is it the way that you act, so damn naughty, Is it the way that you shake, When your hips move to the bass (The bass) (The bass) (The bass)". We laughed as I moved my body with the song. I had forgotten that Naru was there until I looked at the passenger window. He had the tiniest smirk on his face. I felt my face turn red in embarrassment.

"Hey Mai, I was thinking of changing my hair." I looked back as Koga as he was looking at his long black hair.

"Oh really? How come?"

"I feel left out of the three of us." He pouted. Me and Kino looked at each other and laughed. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry Koga. Hmm… you should color your bangs blue!"

"Blue?" he asked as he looked at his hair again.

"Awe, Mai. You're being too nice on him. He should dye it green!" Kino laughed

"Oh Kino, darling, you're so cruel to me!" Koga whined as he ruffed her hair from behind.

"Hey!"

* * *

We soon pulled into the same parking lot that me and Naru and entered before. We all got out of the car and were joined with everyone else.

"Alright, let's go!" As soon as I said that Kino took my right arm and Koga took my left arm and started dragging me inside the café. Kino whispered in my ear as soon as we were far away from everyone else.

"I think that maybe you should stay with me and Koga. Naru and Keith look like they are going to have a dog fight any second. To tell you the truth," she looked back at both Keith and Naru. "I'm rooting for the Naru guy."

"Same here, I never had a good feeling about Keith anyways."

"That's because you thought that he was going to go for me!" Kino laughed quietly.

I opened the door and I was greeted by two little girls who tackled me down to the ground.

"Auntie Mai!" they both yelled

"Hey again Izumi, Megumi!"

"Guess what!"

"Hold on let me up first okay?" I felt four hands on me. I looked up and saw Naru and Keith picking me up. "Thanks." I quickly walked away from them and walked over to the girls. "So, what is it?" They smiled and both yelled, "Mairu!" I was startled and then I heard footsteps running towards us. Through the back doors a big dog came rushing in straight towards us. Someone pulled me back as the dog stopped exactly where I was standing. He started jumping up licking everyone that was there. I clenched tightly at whoever was holding me until Mairu went to the little girls and sat down and licked their faces.

"Oh Mairu! Ha-ha!" They said as they pet him. We are started laughing as soon as we were able to relax our hearts that almost jumped out of everyone's chest. Izumi and Megumi looked up at me and smiled.

"Is he you're boyfriend now?"

"Huh?" I looked at them before I slowly turned back to finally see who had saved me a while ago. Naru looked down on me. "Oh, thanks again Naru. I guess I'm still a magnet to trouble!" I laughed as I put a hand behind my head. We all walked down to a table and sat down. It was John, Masako, Koga, Kino, me, Naru, Lin, Ayako, Monk, and then Keith.

We all soon ordered something to eat and the food quickly came. I had some pancakes with eggs and a hash brown with some coffee. Everyone had something different. I felt someone tap my left shoulder. I looked at Naru but he was eating his toast. I looked back at my plate and noticed that something was missing.

"Something wrong Mai?" I looked at Kino as she was eating a hash brown. Wait! My hash brown!

"Hey you stole my hash brown!" Kino just smiled at me.

"Here" I looked at Naru as he handed me his hash brown.

"Um thanks. But you don't…"

"It's alright. I don't want it."

"Oh, okay, thanks." I said I took the hash brown.

I'm gonna go get another refill on my coffee." Keith said as he stood up to go into the kitchen café. I watched him as he left. I quietly nibbled on my hash brown as everyone kept talking. My knee accidently bumped into Naru's knee. I hope he didn't notice. I felt something bump against my knee. I looked up at Naru but he just took a sip of his tea. I bumped his knee again but on purpose this time. I smiled to myself as I took a sip from my coffee. I almost spilled some when he bumped my leg again. I looked at him again but he was now "pretending to look around" as if he didn't do anything. We kept bumping back in forth until suddenly, the lights went out.

All the girls including me screamed. We started to hear whispering again.

"Damn it! He can't even leave us alone for one freaking minute!" Monk yelled into the dark.

"Mai. Mai. You belong to me. To me only. Only to be. Come with me. Come and join me. I'll make you happy." The voice was saying to me.

I clung on to Naru as he put his arms around me to protect me. "No! Just leave me alone. I don't want to be with you! I don't want to die!" I yelled back at the voice.

"If you don't come and join me willingly then I will just have to force you! I will hurt everyone that is dear to you. AND I will hurt any guy that tries to steal you away from me!" the ground started to shake and we heard things flying around and breaking. I yelped when I felt something cut against my face. I hid my face onto Naru chest as he threw something over me. Then as suddenly as it came it vanished. The lights came back on. I looked under what seemed to be Naru's coat to see the mess that the obsessed ghost did. There were broken plates and cup everywhere as well as food and drinks.

"I…I…need to get out of here." I said as I looked around in horror.

"I take you." Naru said as he took my hand and dragged me away from the table. I grabbed onto Kino's hand as well. We got into the backseat of his car while Naru started the car and drove to my house fast. I cried onto Kino's shoulder all the way there.

* * *

When we arrived we were surprised again. Inside of the house there were roses everywhere and rose petals on the floor. And on the walls it said, "Be with me Mai." And, "Join me Mai." And "I love you."

"Well he obivosuly doesn't even know you. I guess he doesn't even know that you hate roses." Kino said as she walked into the closet to fetch a broom.

"At least someone does." I said quietly as I looked up at Naru, who was looking around angrily. I took his hand in mine. He looked confused but he saw my scared face and squeezed me hand.

"It's okay. Everyone is here for you. Don't worry. We'll destroy him and end it all." I smiled as Naru said those words to me.

"For now. I don't think you should be around me."

"Why not?" Did you not hear him? He said that he'll…"

"I know what he said." He pulled me into a hug. "And I don't give a damn of what he said. He isn't going to get in my way of winning you back. I love you Mai. I'll always protect you."

* * *

Ahhhh! Finally it's finished! I made it extra long for you my very patient readers! Please R&R! Again I am sorry that it took forever to finally update this story! And for my other Ghost Hunt story, that will be up by sometime tomorrow morning or evening! Have a nice day!

http: / corey-p. fashion stylist. com /go/sears /corey-p /corey-p -womens- belted-floral- print-dress-clothing- accessories- dresses. jpg


	10. Reunion

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I have to apologize for my late update. Sorry! My sister's computer got a virus (I HATE THEM!) and I couldn't use her computer! And I sooo wanted to update my story! But I finally finished today's chapter! Yay! And I have a surprise for you! Finish reading and you'll find out what it is! Thanks to my reviewers: mai2toNaru, mV, wolfspirit95, Mate-of-shesshy, starcrumble, yunaneko, and xSapphirexRosesxFanx!

* * *

"Kino," I said as I looked up to see her enter the room.

"What is it Mai?"

"I'm really sorry about all of this. If I…if only we hadn't met then this wouldn't…" Kino lifted her hand to stop me from talking. She walked up slowly to me.

"Sorry Ki…" Kino quickly raised her hand and slapped me right across the face. I quickly grabbed Naru's arm and held him back. I didn't have to look up at him to know that he was angry with Kino for slapping me. But I knew that I deserved and needed it. I looked back at Kino to see tears falling from her eyes. I gently wiped them off. She did the same for me for I was starting to cry as well.

"I don't want to hear you say such things again like that Mai. Even though all this is happening don't for one second wish that we had never met. You are my best friend and you are very dear to me. The only thing I wish is for that ghost stalker for yours to leave you alone. If I could I would give him the greatest ass-whopping anyone in the history of ass-whooping had ever received!"

I was trying so hard not to laugh but then Kino kicked her leg and made one of her "special" sound effect noises. I was holding my stomach like it was about to burst. Naru quickly led me to the couch and sat me down.

Are you sure you aren't trying to kill her yourself Kino?" Naru asked coldly.

**_Oh come on Naru, Mai needs a good laugh, right Mai?"_** I couldn't speak yet so I just nodded my head.

_**Wait, since when have you been able to speak to the both of us at the same time?**_

I stopped laughing because I just realized that too. _**"Oh yeah, how is that?**_

_**"I guess it's probably because either the ghost isn't here or Eugene and you guys are more connected now."**_ Kino said.

Me and Naru looked up at her and said, _**"Kino?"**_

_**"Uh-oh"**_

_**"Looks like the secret it out Kino!"**_

_**"Gene you knew?"**_ again Naru and I spoke at the same time.

_**"Uh, yeah."**_

_**"How long?"**_ Naru asked coldly.

_**"Since the first time the ghost attacked Mai."**_

_**"So does anyone want to tell me what is going on here? And how do yo guys know each other?"**_

_**"Well isn't it quite obvious?"**_ Naru said annoyingly. I gave him a hard nudge which he gave me a glare for.

"_**Well not really, no."**_

_**"Hey Mai I have an idea! I want you and Kino to turn to each other and hold each other's hand and close your eyes."**_

_**"Um okay."**_ Kino and I said.

_**"What do you want us to do after that?"**_ Kino said.

_**"Okay well Mai you have seen me before so I want you to picture me in your head, Kino I want you to do that thing we were working on."**_

_**"Okay,"**_ We both said.

_**"What were you working on?"**_ Naru asked.

_**"You'll see."**_ Naru started grumbling to himself. Gene let out a small chuckle.

"Alright girls, do it now and concentrate real hard."

Kino and I closed our eyes and concentrates. I soon started to feel something coming off of my skin. It was like we were giving off energy. I soon heard Naru gasp.

I opened my eyes and I saw Kino open hers too. We turned and saw Naru and Gene. But suddenly I guess something hit us at the same time because we both felt very weak and we fell to the floor.

"Mai!" I heard Naru say.

"Kino!" I heard Gene say.

"Whoa! Am I seeing two Naru's?" Kino said softly. I looked at her confusedly.

"Gene," I said softly

"Hiya Mai!"

"Gene?" Kino said as she tried to stand up. Naru helped me onto the couch. Gene did the same to Kio.

"Gene, you can touch solid things?" I asked as I tried to sit closer to Kino.

"Now I can!" he said happily.

'Would someone please care to explain what's going on and why Eugene looks like Naru?"

"Oh yeah, I may have forgotten to tell you that I'm Naru's older twin brother!" Gene said while laughing with his hand behind his head.

"Gene," I said in my best cold, calm voice. Well being around Naru taught me how to make my voice more terrifying then someone who is yelling. "Is there something that you would like to explain to all of us?"

"Oh well you see, after the first attack I tried to reach you but the ghost was keeping me from getting to you and I somehow found myself wondering into Miss, Kino's" he said as he pointed to Kino, "head. She seems to have almost the same psychic abilities like you Mai. So I tried talking to her instead."

"Almost scared the living life out of me!" Kino said as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Anyways, so when were anyone of you guys planning on telling me about anything?" I asked as I glared at them.

"Well we were but then a lot of things were going on." Gene said as he looked at me with sad eyes. _Man, it's so weird to see someone who looks like Naru making sad eyes. I know Naru would never do anything like that._ I looked over at Kino who was giving me her 'special' puppy eyes. After a long pause of silence I let out a long frustrated sigh. "Fine, but next time don't leave me in the dark."

"We promise!" they both yelled happily.

"So, Gene, would you like to explain how MaKino and I were able to do what they just did?" I almost jumped because I forgot that Naru was behind me. He can be so quiet that you would forget he was even there.

"Well brother, it's a little complicated, but while I was roaming around the world I just so happened to pass by some people with psychic abilities and I watched them as they helped a ghost manifest into a solid figure. So I thought we should give it a shot. And it worked!"

"Well it's nice to see you again Gene! I've missed you!" I said as I stood up quickly, I felt a sudden rush to my head and almost fell. Thankfully Naru caught me.

"Thanks," he just nodded his head. Well what else did I expect him from him? He is Naru after all and this IS the man that I fell in love with a long time ago.

I was about to speak up when I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket; it was a text message from Keith saying that they were on their way back home.

"Um Gene, I think you shouldn't be seen right now." I said as I looked out the window keeping an eye out for the car.

"Alright but I'll try and help you guys as much as I can. But this ghost is strong."

"Do you know what he looks like?" Naru asked as he stood up from the couch.

"Sorry bro, but he won't even let me catch a glimpse of him. But I'll keep trying."

"Thanks Gene."

"Alright bye you guys."

"Bye Gene," Kino and I said.

"See ya Kino and little sister."

"Eugene!" I looked away as a small blush started forming on my cheeks. I saw Eugene laugh as he disappeared and Kino laughing.

"Well I guess we should at least start cleaning up this mess." Kino said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen to clean up.

I walked away from the window and started picking up the roses and started ripping them and putting them into the trash bags.

"You should be gentler Mai."  
"Well I don't accept flowers from strangers at all. Besides," I said as I grabbed more roses off the table and ripped them, "He isn't even treating me right with this "lovely," I aired quoted the word lovely, "brain tumor."

"You'll be fine." He said as I heard him walk over to me. "We will get rid of this ghost, along with the tumor. I promise." He said as he pulled me into a hug. Even after all these years of absence, I could still remember how good it felt to be in his strong arms, even though all those times it was only because he was trying to protect me. Oh and did I forget to mention how good he smelled.

"You do know I still haven't fully forgiven you, right?" I felt him chuckle before he lifted my chin up.

"Well it looks like I have to work even harder to win you over." He said with his very rare, very handsome smirk.

"Yes you do." I smiled at him as he leaned down and placed his strong but yet gentle lips on my lips. This time I kissed him back. I lifted my hands up to his raven hair. I felt one of his hands go up from my back to the back of my head. He was pushing my head closer to him.

Suddenly I felt him open his mouth and touch my lips with his tongue. That surprised me and he was able to slip his tongue into my mouth. I swear I almost melted. It felt so good and right. I decided to surprise him back and I slipped my tongue into his mouth and I almost laughed when I heard him gasp. We kept at it for awhile before we finally pulled away, gasping for air.

Naru leaned his head down so his forehead touched mine. "I love you Mai." I smiled and gave a quick kiss on his cheek.

"You'll have to do better than that." For the first time ever, I saw Naru truly smile with his eyes.

"What in the bloody hell is this?"

* * *

Ooohhh, I wonder who said that? Well I do actually! But do you? What is going on? Where is Madoka when you need her? I have written a short special story of Ayako and Madoka's wedding. Let me know if you want me to put that up too!


End file.
